<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting in the valentines detective agency by sluttyfornick (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055775">Waiting in the valentines detective agency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sluttyfornick'>sluttyfornick (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Male Sole Survivor, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nick Valentine, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Little One Male Sole Survivor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, kinda daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sluttyfornick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I grabbed Nick's face with my hands - I love you so, so much... - and kissed him softly.<br/>- I love you too, little doll - Nick muttered between my kisses. Then he stopped. - I adore you more than anything. - He said as he hugged me resting his head on my shoulder.<br/>- From time to time you get very cheesy, you know? - I muttered and then kissed him.  "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting in the valentines detective agency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>And special thanks to giu, my traductor &lt;3 and bestie.<br/>------------<br/>Let's imagine that Ellie Perkins lives elsewhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was playing with Nick Valentine's agency documents, who was in a case he had to do by himself. I was very bored here... Even Ellie was gone.</p><p>Still fiddling with the documents until I heard the door open. I turned in the chair to turn to see if it was Nick, and indeed it was him.</p><p>- Hello Baby. Were you waiting for me all night? - Nick said when he locked the door. I got up from the chair and went to him, who hugged me by the waist and I placed my hands on his chest.</p><p>- Yes! I missed you so much, Nicky - I muttered as I shortened the distance between us. So, I kissed him. He kissed me back sweetly. His lips were cold and hard against mine, but he was still sweet and gentle. I kissed Nick as much as I could, but I can't keep up, he's a Synth, which resulted in a tireless kisser. I was the first to cut the kiss.</p><p>- mmmhhm - Nick muttered. - I missed kissing you, baby -.</p><p>Once I caught my breath I took Nick's neck in my arms and kissed him again. This kiss was more messy than the last one. Then we started to use our tongues. Nick's tongue was smooth and metallic against mine. I wet Nick's mouth with my saliva, afterward is cut the kiss. -Sorry, Nick. Was that too much tongue?-</p><p>- You know that doesn't bother me, love. Actually, I like it. - while talking, Nick sat on the chair and made me sit on top of him. - Come on baby, don't be ashamed. - I turned my face so that Nick couldn't see my blush. He knows how nervous I get when we're in that position.</p><p>- Just shut up and let's make out already. - I said as I approached his mouth to kiss him, but Nick turned his head.</p><p>-mmh... You know? I don't feel like it - with a sided-smile, Nick started rubbing my legs and hips. - I want something else, baby... would you give it to me? - I was biting my lip. If Nick continued like this he was going to make me hard.</p><p>-Aah~... please Nick - I said while his hand was rising from the bottom of my thigh to the top, touching my hips, and going towards my pelvis. - mmmphh... - I groaned. Nick was pushing his hips against mine at this point.</p><p>- Do you like that, baby ?... I must be turning you on... - still pushing, Nick kissed me. Then, he started to touch my member, which was still covered by the pants. Once we stopped kissing Nick started unbuttoning my pants.</p><p>-You want to go fast, Valentine? - I said agitated. I smiled when I saw Nick's ironic face.</p><p>- Someone here shows the opposite... - As he said that, he that squeezed my penis through my pants. I groaned at that. I closed my eyes at the sensation of Nick's robotic hand on my penis, it felt so good... but at the same time weird. His hand was weird, it wasn't human and it still made me hard. I wante to feel Nick's hand rubbing my penis more, more... Until I took out his hand.</p><p>-Stop playing with me! - I spoke loud.</p><p>-Who's in a hurry now?~- Nick said laughing, his hands returned to my hips to approach me to rub his hard penis against my ass. I instead moved my hips back and forth, just to play with him as he was playing with me.</p><p>I approached Nick's ear - I really want to feel you inside me, daddy~ - and I sighed in his ear. I knew I was driving Nick crazy with my movements, so he tried to stop me. But I kept moving my hips slowly and faster just to make him want me much more. - Heart, you're going to make me finish if you keep this up. - Nick said, and I was almost tempted to continue, but I stopped. "Very good, Dolly," he said as he soflty rubbed my thigh.</p><p>Nick climbed up to my lips to kiss me again, to lower my chin and kiss my neck, I moved my neck to the side to let him kiss me. Nick started to go down to my chest, unbuttoning my shirt, little by little, he kissed my entire chest. He stopped kissing when he got to my stomach. Since the position was not indicated.</p><p>I grabbed Nick's face with my hands - I love you so, so much... - and kissed him softly.</p><p>- I love you too, little doll - Nick muttered between my kisses. Then he stopped. - I adore you more than anything. - He said as he hugged me resting his head on my shoulder.</p><p>- From time to time you get very cheesy, you know? - I muttered and then kissed him. Nick growled.</p><p>- You know baby, I would like you to stop teasing me and go to the action - while Nicky said that, he pushed me even lower to rub me against his bulge. Then I kissed him as hard as I could. He started unbuttoning my pants and playing with my bulge. I when his hand went up and down. I begged him to free my penis from his prison. - Looks like you're a little wet. - he touched my tip to get more of the pre-seminal fluid. He took my penis out of my boxer, and he began to massage it. At first his moves where painfully slow. I moved my hips up to have more of his hand, but as I did it generated friction between Nick's bulge and my ass, but at this point I didn't care if I lost all my pride.</p><p>Nick stopped me and grabbed my hip to then lower my pants completely, pulling them out and throwing them somewhere in the room. - Oh baby... Cum for me... - He said stroking my penis even more, to the point where I was almost there.</p><p>- Would you come for daddy? - Nick whispered in my ear. I came. My sperm was all over his shirt.</p><p>"Forgive me Nick," I said as I stopped to get a towel or something, but Nick held me by the hip and didn't let me go.</p><p>-It doesn't matter- he said carelessly.</p><p>I was still a bit ashamed because of that, but I didn't mind asking Nick if he wanted me to clean his "little problem." - Heh... It's okay, my heart... I'll clean this while you rest. -</p><p>I rested on his chest, both still on the chair. Then I fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nice guys finish last to cause we make ladies finish first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>